


Дикие ручные лисы

by tier_wolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Тогда делай это без свидетелей





	Дикие ручные лисы

Он похож на тощую голодную лисицу, какие часто роются в мусоре на окраинах жилых районов. Не то чтоб Шинджи имел что-то против лис, но сходство настолько разительное, что этому нельзя не усмехнуться.  
— Значит, Гин, — повторяет Хирако, усаживаясь на корточки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть лицо мальчишки. Бесцветное существо улыбается ему в ответ — ярко, остро, откровенно демонстрируя мелкие зубы.  
— Капитан, — отзывается Гин, наклоняя голову к плечу и намертво прикипев взглядом к волосам Шинджи.  
По-хорошему-то надо спросить Айзена, где он это взял, и прогнать обоих к чертям. Но Хирако чувствует, что его уже зацепило. Вот этой дикой улыбкой, такой неприкрыто неприятной, непохожей на улыбки Айзена и остальных. Особенно — Айзена. 

Хирако нравится разнообразие. Хирако нравится Гин. 

— Если обидят, бегай реветь к нему, а не ко мне, — заключает Шинджи, махнув рукой в сторону Айзена. Гин улыбается еще шире — не прогнали. Почему-то от него не веет беспокойством, и Хирако заранее уверен: этот обживется рядом с отрядом легко, быстро отобьет себе удобный угол и начнет ходить по казармам совсем по-хозяйски. Хорошо бы. Не хочется заниматься еще и его проблемами.  
— А если я кого-нибудь обижу? — уточняет Гин. Тут впору рассмеяться, глядя на торчащие из ворота острые ключицы, но Шинджи не смешно.  
Он берет со стола персик, который бездумно катал в ладонях до прихода Айзена, и протягивает Гину.  
— Тогда делай это без свидетелей. 

Гин забирает персик из его пальцев, якобы случайно коснувшись волос Хирако тыльной стороной ладони. Хирако замечает. Кажется, замечает и Айзен, изображающий снисходительно улыбающегося будду на протяжение всего их разговора. Но молчит, как и всегда.  
Хирако Шинджи ничего не ждет от Ичимару Гина, ему просто хочется создать побольше хлопот своему лейтенанту, и мальчишка приходится как нельзя кстати. 

*  
Гина не любят. Это не становится большой проблемой ни для кого из них, даже для самого Гина. Кажется, он еще до отряда привык к такой глухой нерассуждающей неприязни, и спокойно пропускает ее мимо ушей.  
Но Хирако отмечает это для себя, как отмечает вообще многое, каким бы идиотом не казался со стороны.  
Справедливости ради, Гин и не делает ничего, чтобы заслужить чье-то расположение. Разве что с Айзеном — ходит за ним хвостом, ломая такую откровенную комедию, что это больше похоже на изощренные издевательства, чем на подхалимаж. Тот почему-то терпит, хотя мог бы мягко отослать мальчишку подальше по любому отрядному делу. Возможно, даже Айзену бывает скучно. 

Иногда Гин приходит к Хирако. Недостаточно часто, чтоб это начало раздражать. 

Приходит, ложится грудью на стол, опустив подбородок на острые локти, и вздыхая, смотрит, как Шинджи выводит на бумаге иероглифы. Это нарочитое трагикомическое ожидание надоедает довольно быстро, и Хирако отодвигает отчеты.  
— Я сделаю капитану чай, — оживляется Гин.  
И действительно делает чай, даже не совсем паршивый, в отличие от Айзена. 

Хирако приносит для Гина персики из мира живых. Там-то они есть всегда, а здесь — все идет своим чередом, деревья отцветают, и приходят холода.  
Хирако делает достаточно много глупостей, чтобы эта осталась незамеченной среди других. Иногда фрукты просто гниют на столе, если Гин долго не появляется. Иногда их по одному утаскивает Хиёри — Хирако в целом все равно. 

Но случаются и удачные совпадения, когда Гин приходит вовремя. Его пальцы, похожие на тонкую птичью лапу, ловят прокатившийся по столу фрукт, и на фоне розовой шкурки кажутся совсем иссиня-белыми.  
Хирако рассматривает свои руки, с такими же острыми птичьими костями, как никогда отчетливо ощущая, насколько это некрасиво, почти гротескно. Не изящество, а только пародия на него. 

Хирако ощущает что-то смутно тревожное, как будто Гин действительно изменился, а не просто вытянулся на пару сантиметров в росте, но оформить это чувство в слова оказывается сложно.  
Они пьют чай, и Шинджи отстраненно думает, что стоит осторожно расспросить Гина про Айзена, но вместо этого только слушает какую-то ерунду, изредка насмешливо фыркая в ответ. 

В один из этих одинаковых дней, когда привычно насмешливый голос Гина приобретает незнакомые мурлычущие интонации, а взгляд становится слишком пристальным для простого разговора, Шинджи с грустью констатирует свою правоту — мальчишка все-таки не вырос красивым. 

Ну и что. 

*  
Хирако позволяет себе зажмуриться, когда чуткие пальцы мягко тянут его за волосы на затылке, требуя запрокинуть голову.  
— Не шевелитесь, я и так не умею, — укоряет Гин.  
В голосе слышна улыбка, но Шинджи не открывает глаза, чтобы проверить. Гин улыбается почти всегда. Насмотрелся уже. 

Гин больше гладит его, массируя пальцами затылок, чем действительно пытается заплести волосы, но прерывать его не хочется. Заигрался. Хирако и сам заигрался.  
С Гином удивительно спокойно, даже вот с таким, явно затаившимся в желании осуществить какую-то гадость. Даже с Гином, который уже принадлежит Айзену.  
Такому ничего не стоит вонзить нож в спину Хирако, но и эта мысль не вызывает даже тонкой ряби на поверхности его беспросветного спокойствия.  
Бывают моменты, когда думать о смерти просто надоедает. Может быть, тогда и смерть ненадолго забывает думать о нас. 

— Вам идет этот цвет, — произносит Гин, и приходится наконец недовольно взглянуть на него из-под ресниц. На узкой ладони лежит цветок персика.  
Хирако презрительно кривится, но это не то, чем можно остановить Гина, и цветок оказывается в волосах. 

— Я тебе не сисястая девка, сопляк, — возражает Хирако, но злость внутри распускается мягким ленивым клубком, а не привычной упругой пружиной.  
— Капитан, — соглашается Гин, склоняя голову к плечу тем самым нелепым птичьим жестом.  
Его ладонь вопреки здравому смыслу все равно оказывается на колене Хирако, и он низко склоняется, чтобы коснуться губами уголка рта. Болезненно выдыхает, когда пальцы Шинджи предупреждающе сжимаются на плече.  
— Почему нет?  
— А почему ты решил, что можешь рассчитывать на согласие?

Ичимару Гин смеется, по-настоящему смеется чуть ли не впервые на памяти Хирако. И это еще хуже, чем улыбающийся Гин.  
— Умолкни, — просит Шинджи. 

Рот, упрямо прижимающийся к его рту, не умеет ничего, но в этом поцелуе столько настойчивости, что очевидно — уже не оттолкнешь, не спровоцировав драку. Хирако становится весело от этой мысли. Так весело, как не бывало давно, до легкого искрящего ощущения под ребрами.  
И он отвечает, он целует сам, показывая, как правильно, как ярче.  
— Дурак, — спокойно констатирует он.  
У Ичимару Гина длинные светлые ресницы, но разглядеть это можно только вблизи. 

*  
— Не боитесь его? — почти удивленно произносит Гин.  
Он прижимается щекой к плечу Шинджи, и не смотрит в лицо, так что бесполезно отвечать ему презрительной гримасой.  
— Думаешь, соберется отомстить? — усмехается Хирако.  
Гин поднимает голову, чтобы пристально всмотреться в него своими совершенно дикими и совершенно серьезными глазами.  
— А вы разве сомневаетесь?

Шинджи не отвечает, и Гин возвращается на свое законное место, теснее притираясь к его ребрам.  
Вечерами все еще достаточно холодно, и пора уже возвращаться в дом, но Хирако хочется смотреть, как меняют цвет листья деревьев в тяжелых закатных лучах. А Гину хочется делать вид, что он совершенно не замерз, свернувшись под рукой Хирако. 

Солнце растекается по линии горизонта неаккуратным пятном, слепит глаза, окрашивает все вокруг в непрозрачный алый. А потом в одно мгновение гаснет, оставляя мир неприглядно серым, словно горячая лава прошла по земле, а за ней остался только пепел. 

Хирако чувствует приближение Айзена задолго до того, как тот заботливо опускает одеяло на их с Гином плечи.  
— Лейтенант, — то ли благодарит, то ли приветствует он.  
Айзен улыбается. Он садится ступенькой ниже, чтобы лучше видеть их двоих, и улыбается так снисходительно-нежно, что Шинджи хочется засунуть пальцы в глотку и проблеваться этой мерзкой приторностью. 

Айзен смотрит на них, как на вещи. Свои вещи. Своенравные, но дорогие сердцу безделушки, которыми он владеет безраздельно. Даже на Гина. Почему-то от этого становится окончательно противно.  
Хирако хочется ударить Айзена, сталкивая его со ступеней на землю, но ответный сочувственный понимающий взгляд уже оценил диспозицию, и оба они знают, что Хирако в невыгодном положении. Гин спит на его плече, или хорошо притворяется спящим. 

— Что ты задумал сделать?  
— С ним или с вами? — живо реагирует Айзен.  
Спрашивать у него бесполезно. Такие не ведут войну прямо и откровенно. Хирако сплевывает на землю и удостаивается еще одно всепрощающей улыбки.  
— Он не пойдет, — вдруг возражает Айзен, как будто подслушав мысли. — Даже с вами — не пойдет. Он останется со мной. И вы останетесь, капитан.  
— Почему? — презрительно усмехается Шинджи.  
Айзен придвигается, встав на колени, и вот сейчас его так удобно ударить, но Хирако нужен ответ. Пальцы Айзена осторожно поправляют цветок в волосах, и ласкающе оглаживают скулу. Только у него в глазах нет того горячего, бездумного, неудержимого желания, какое было у Гина.  
В его глазах нет вообще никакого тепла.  
— Я не отпущу, — спокойно объясняет он, и быстро делает шаг назад. И, не дожидаясь ответа, возвращается в дом. 

Луна поднимается над садом, но не заливает его серебром, словно весь ее свет умирает где-то в пути, оставляя деревья в вечной темноте стоять неприглядными тенями. Черными на черном.  
Хирако ведь и раньше не нравился этот сад.  
— Разве капитан не советовал мне убивать без свидетелей? — влажное дыхание касается его ключицы, и пальцы Гина находят его пальцы.  
— Я никогда не советовал тебе убивать, — возражает Шинджи.  
Тяжелый вздох как нельзя лучше передает, насколько Гин не в настроении обсуждать тонкости формулировок.  
— Хорошая ночь.  
«Для того, чтобы кто-нибудь умер», — мысленно договаривает Шинджи за Гина. Чего еще от него ожидать.  
Равнодушие, вдруг понимает Хирако. Гин не чувствует к ним ко всем ненависти, он убивает только потому, что ему все равно, и нет никакой ценности в том, чтобы спасти жизнь, равно как и отнять ее.  
— Эта ночь уже не станет хорошей, — возражает Хирако. — Уйди с глаз, — он говорит спокойно, без злости, и Гин не обижается на него, только пожимает плечами в ответ.  
— Не в дом, — одергивает Хирако. В доме все еще остается Айзен. 

Гин уходит. Как будто один лунный луч все-таки пробился сквозь темноту и расчертил дорожку между деревьев. Но и его моментально поглощают тени. 

Хирако откидывается на спину, тупой болью ощущая края ступеней, но упорно продолжает тянуться, разминая плечо.  
— Да ведь не удержишь, — обещает он беззвездному небу. — Точно не ты. 

Бывают моменты, когда думать о смерти просто надоедает. Но это только моменты, а после она всегда найдет способ напомнить о себе.


End file.
